To Say I'm Sorry
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: (Takes place right after Contest of Champions Part 4) Flash Thompson would have never thought that Puny Parker. The Kid He's bullied since kindergarten was Spider-Man. And now that He gives Peter the chance to get back at him. What will Peter choose? Responsibility? Or Revenge on his life long Bully?


**Hey Guys! Thanks for all The reviews, Favorites, and Follows on my other Spider-Man  
**

 **Stories! And I just wanted you to know this is another one of my stories which I wrote**

 **a year ago and didn't bother to go back and change it or make it better. So yup. This**

 **one is really short and kinda funny. I hope ya'll enjoy it! =)**

* * *

 ** _"…To say I'm sorry, for everything that I've done…" -Hello, Adele_**

Spidey's POV

I was at Shield Academy, putting stuff away in my locker. Cho was sitting standing next to me.

"I can't believe I missed that! Whenever we were at school you always disappeared, when Spider Man showed up, you always missed Spider Man when he came. And That's why you always got detention! You were working for Shield! How did I miss that?!" He said shocked.

"Yup." I said taking off my mask. "That's also how I got the Iron Spider suit to school." I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "It does make sense…Hmm…Anyway, see you later Spidey-uh, Peter." He said smiling.

"Bye Cho!" I said waving after him.

I was one of the only students in the halls of the academy right now since, all the other ones were either in class, or on break outside. I was just about to shut my locker when I heard-"Hey Parker!" I Froze.

"No-No-No." I've had this dream before

*Chibi Venom Picks up Chibi Spidey, Webs him up, uses a Web to throw him into several walls, and then throws him into a locker, denting the locker, and drops the locker in Dr. Dooms front lawn.*

I shuddered. *time freeze* "This is one thing I was afraid of Flash knowing my identity. Locker Knocker Time would follow me into my super hero life." *face palm* *unfreeze*

"I mean, uh Pete, Spidey. Uh Hey."

*time freeze* "Or Not?" *Unfreeze*

"Wow! It really is you!" Flash yelled, when he saw I wasn't wearing my mask. "Yup…" I said rubbing the back of my neck, awkwardly. "So…what'd you want Flash?" I asked him curious.

The symbiote uncovered his face, showing how upset he was.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Flash?" I said confused. 'Locker Knocker Time?' I thought sarcastically.

"For what?! For everything! I shoved you in your Locker since kindergarten! I beat you up, bullied you and made fun of you every chance I got! I humiliated you in front of the whole school! For Crying out Loud! And after you turned into Spider Man…You could've done the same to me. Or at _least_ defended yourself!"

"Well, I did have a secret identity to keep secret…" I said pathetically, in my defense. Looking down at my mask in my hands.

"Still. Why didn't you ever do anything back to me? Even when I was a super hero? You may not have done it at school to protect your identity, But when I became Agent Venom, you could've totally beat me up as Spider Man dude, And I'm not asking for you to forgive me but…" He opened my Locker back up. "But I'm giving you a chance to get back at me. You can shove me in the Locker if you want.

I did it to you since we were 5. So now I've giving you a chance to get even with me."

"I-uh…Flash…"

*Time Freeze* "Ok so part of me REALLY Wants to do this, but of coarse this is the part where I have to be responsible and not do it, and we all walk away with a life lesson. "

*Chibi Bad Spidey appears* "Would it REALLY hurt to ditch the responsibility? Just this ONCE? It's just a little revenge." He said rubbing his hands together evilly.

*Chibi Good Spidey* "Well, I have to agree. Flash DOES deserve it." He said pointedly.

"Have you two EVER been any help?" I asked frowning, webbing them away.

"BUT, just cause I can't actually shove him in a locker doesn't mean I can't enjoy this:"

*Agent Venom Chibi is walking down the hall whistling, Chibi Spidey jumps down from the ceiling and tackles him, webs him up, swings him into the locker, webs the locker, jumps up and down on it singing "nah-nah-nah-boo-boo!" picks up the locker and throws it into the lake were chibi sharks surround it.* "Ok, Now we're even" *Unfreeze*

*sigh* "No Flash, I'm not gonna shove you in a locker. We're friends now, and…I forgive you."

"Really?! Oh thank you Spidey!" And then He gave me a lung crushing hug.

"Thanks...But...Flash…Can't…Breathe!" I gasped, as my vision was starting to darken.

"Oh sorry." He said letting go of me. I fell to the ground taking in gulps of air. "Thanks." I said once I caught my breathe and stood up again.

"But I still kinda feel guilty…will you at least let me buy you pizza?"

"Now I won't say no to free pizza." I said grinning. And after school we went with Cho, and all got pizza.

 ** _"...But it doesn't matter, it clearly, doesn't tear you apart anymore…" -Hello, Adele_**

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll liked that story, feel free to review or PM me.**

 **I got this Idea while listening to Hello by Adele, so if you're**

 **wondering where all the Adele quotes came from that is where.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, and hopefully I'll be back**

 **with another story tomorrow, so stay tuned!**

 **I love ya'll to the moon and back! You're all Amazing!**

 **(get it cause this is a Spider-Man fanfic, and Amazing Spider-Man? Nope? Okay it was a cheesy joke anyway. =P) Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
